My Little Pony: Celestia Strikes Back
by VarietyGuy
Summary: Everypony in Ponyville decides to re-enact Pokemon: Mewtwo Strikes Back, and it's a masterpiece! Filled with adventure and emotion, this is a fanfic you don't wanna miss!
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony: Celestia Strikes Back**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Ponyville, and everypony was enjoying the day, all except one pony, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash was pacing back and forth in Twilight's library, which was full of books. She was so bored.

"Man, this is supposed to be a fun day for me! Why is it so boring?" she said in a frustrated tone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie ran through the library door and was holding a movie in her hoof. "Hey! I have a movie we can watch!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash suddenly became interested, but her interest soon faded when she looked at the movie. It was Pokémon: The First Movie.

"Uh, Pinkie? We've seen this movie before. Like, a bunch of times," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, but this is different! How about we re-enact the movie?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash's interest sparked again. "Re-enact the movie?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah! We'll do everything that this movie did! Only, we'll be the stars!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

Rainbow Dash cheered and got excited. "Alright! Well then, let's do it! Let's re-enact Pokémon: The First Movie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony: Celestia Strikes Back**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle opened the door to her library and sighed in exhaustion. She fell face-first into the welcome mat. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lyra, Derpy, and many more ponies stepped over her as they entered the library excitingly, happy after filming their re-enactment of Pokémon: The First Movie.

Twilight pulled her face out of the mat and ran to the couch where everypony was sitting.

"This is going to be so awesome! A re-enactment of such an awesome movie is going to make it so much cooler!" said Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"I agree! I even got the popcorn!" said Pinkie Pie. She quickly ran to the kitchen, and pulled out a jumbo bag of popcorn. Everypony got a bite of the popcorn.

Suddenly, the library doors opened, and in came Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, looking very nice for the premiere of the re-enactment.

"Wow! Y'all look so… so…" studdered Applejack.

"So dashing!" said Rarity in a delighted tone.

"Thank you, Miss Rarity. Me and Luna have the DVD of our re-enactment," Princess Celestia showed the DVD to everypony, and they all stared in awe.

"Shall we start the movie?" asked Princess Luna.

"Of course! Let's hook it up to my new HD TV!" said Twilight as she levitated the DVD, opened the DVD player, and inserted the disc into the disc slot. She closed the disc slot, and they could see the movie about to start. The lights went dim, and everypony looked at the TV, excitingly as they were about to see the best re-enactment they have ever seen and done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am just going to get this out of the way. This story will feature no pony commentary. No interruptions, no blurt outs, no nothing. Just the adventure on its own. Also, I would appreciate reviews, either good or bad. It will help me make it better. But please… no flaming. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Celestia Strikes Back**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Bubbles. Only bubbles.

All she could see was bubbles as she was thinking. It was the only place she could really go to when she was calm.

But, questions raced through her mind. "_Where am I?"_

_ "What am I?"_

_ "Who am I?"_

Questions like those were echoing through her mind, but she had no answers. No rebuttals.

Until now.

Suddenly, the vision of bubbles faded away, and she saw a tall mountain over the horizon. Later, she saw a dark blue alicorn flying towards the mountain, as happy as could be.

Suddenly, it all became clear. She was just like her.

Just like that alicorn.

* * *

In a secret laboratory, located in one of the islands off the coast of Vanhoover, there were many scientists, watching and waiting for someone to awaken. This someone, was in a gigantic test tube, and she was sleeping soundly. She had a mane that had many different colors: Light Cerulean, light Turquoise, very light Cobalt Blue, and a Pale Heliotrope. Her coat was white with a tinge of pink.

Suddenly, her eyes opened slowly, and she could see the ponies working on her. She saw that the laboratory had very advanced technology. Suddenly, a pony scientist with a pale cornflower blue mane and a brilliant azure coat walked up to the test tube and looked at the strange pony inside of it, thinking about what she is.

The pony scientist, otherwise known as Trixie, walked away from the test tube and said, "We'll call her… Celestia."

Suddenly, the newly named pony, Celestia, fell asleep inside the tube.

_"Why…"_

* * *

She heard more voices as she was being tested. Her mind was still racing, but she was still contained.

"Those voices… they're outside… where I must be…"

Celestia's eye started to glow as she started to make the glass around her crack. Soon, with enough energy, the glass shattered, and so did the fluids surrounding her. The scientists looked and were amazed by what Celestia had done.

"Radio Discord's helicopter! Tell him what happened!" yelled a random scientist.

"Quiet! Let us see its psychic powers!" said Trixie as she observed Celestia.

"Psychic… powers?" asked Celestia, wondering what the pony had meant.

"You see… we created you using genetic data from this pony," Trixie pointed at a portrait on the wall, showing the same dark blue alicorn that Celestia had seen in one of her previous visions.

"Luna, the original pony, was used to create you, Celestia. Now, our research is complete," said Trixie, before being interrupted by Celestia.

"So, that's it? Am I just the result of your experiment?"

Trixie shook her head and said, "Oh, our experiment isn't over. In fact, it's just beginning. Now, we shall test out your abilities to the maximum levels."

Celestia thought to herself, "_These ponies… they care nothing for me…"_

All around her, Trixie and the other scientists shook hooves, celebrating their accomplishment of bringing their creation to life. However, Celestia wasn't impressed. In fact, she was angry.

Celestia looked at her hooves, and watched as they started to glow a soft white light. She looked closely at this, and she had an idea.

Celestia focused her psychic energy and started to glow a bright white color. She angrily stated, "You all care nothing for me! So, now I shall destroy what you care for the most! Creating me has made me question my destiny, and right now, this cannot be what I want the most! This cannot be my destiny!"

Trixie turned around and saw Celestia glowing. She started to panic, and so did the other scientists. Celestia fired off a sonic boom, sending all the scientists to the wall, and destroying equipment in the process. Everything caught on fire as the laboratory was being destroyed.

Celestia looked at everything, and in every instant, it would be destroyed.

After the laboratory was almost going to collapse, Trixie, still alive, looked at Celestia as she was about unleash an attack that would destroy the lab.

"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest pony…" said Trixie, amazed at Celestia's powers.

"And we succeeded."

In an instant, the laboratory blew up, and a beam of blue light shot out into the sky to where the destroyed laboratory once stood.

Everything was on fire. Celestia landed on the ground, looking on from outside the flames.

"Behold my power! I am the strongest pony in the world! Stronger even than Luna…" declared Celestia.

Suddenly, in the skies, a draconequus with a dark gray mane, an amber yellowish gray coat, and brilliant crimson eyes flew down, landing at the opposite end of which Celestia was standing. The flames were still raging, but they did not consume either of them.

"I heard that you have psychic powers beyond your control. I am willing to help you," said the draconequus.

"How?" asked Celestia.

"Oh, you'll see. Join me and we shall be partners, and I will help you to fulfill your true purpose," he said in a convincing tone.

Celestia thought for a moment, and accepted the offer. Then, the flames covered them up, and they disappeared, off to a secret base in the Badlands.


End file.
